


Don't Forget

by Stilinskisim24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilinskisim24/pseuds/Stilinskisim24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't Forget Me” He says, his hand tightening around hers. He knew he was next, saw them a few moments ago, knows that when he's gone he will disappear and no one will remember him, Her eyes are watering up as his eyes grow wider as he fills them getting closer, This is it. This is the last time he will see her so he says it again “Lydia. . Don't Forget Me” “I Wont” She tells him and hugs him, he memories this feeling of her body against his, Her breath against his neck and tears that fall onto his shirt and skin. She cries harder because she knows this might be it too, so she looks up at him with sad eyes. That’s the last thing he see's before things go black and the feeling of nausea takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> So Sad Teen Wolf is coming to and end. but that doesn't mean fanfics of this show are going to stop, I have a lot of story's brewing up in my mind and I'm planning them. so stay tuned for that :). I have a lot of emotions going on right now because of this trailer and I got so much inspiration to write my idea around it. it wont be 100% like the story because I have no idea what's going to happen so this is kind of like my prediction but mostly just me wanting to write this. . guess that's the same. . . oh well. Enjoy! :) it's like one page but I plan on making the next chapters longer.

“Don't Forget Me” He says, his hand tightening around hers. He knew he was next, saw them a few moments ago, knows that when he's gone he will disappear and no one will remember him but what he didn’t know was it has already begun. First his dad. His own father asked his son for his name not knowing he was his son, and it hurt. Then he noticed the feeling it was like he was slowly fading away he felt weak but still strong, His sprit was still there but it felt like it was being dragged away slowly from his body. It wasn’t until Scott stopped recognizing him that it hit him, This was really happening.

He was going away to a dark place where people no victims slowly disappear from existence, Where no one could find them. They would live out their life’s like nothing has happened when the forgotten are stuck in a place slowly disappearing Like they sold their souls to the devil himself for something they wanted and this was the consequence's. What would of he sold his soul for? He thinks about the reasons why he would randomly do it when it hits him, He would sell his soul for Lydia. He would do anything for her, he would protect her and now that he was going to be taken to hell he couldn’t wouldn’t be able to protect her from this hell that is Beacon Hills. 

Her eyes are watering up as his eyes grow wider as he fills them getting closer, This is it. This is the last time he will see her so he says it again “Lydia. . Don't Forget Me” “I Wont” She tells him and hugs him, he memories this feeling of her body against his, Her breath against his neck and tears that fall onto his shirt and skin. He places a piece of red string in her pocket hoping it will remind her of their time solving mystery’s together late at night at his place, him forcing her to take a break and eat. He doesn’t want to let her go because he knows he will never get to hold her like this again because this might be it, “Lyds. . I love you” He whispers. She cries harder because she knows this might be it too, so she looks up at him with sad eyes. That’s the last thing he see's before things go black and the feeling of nausea takes over.

He's thrown to the ground waking up with a gasp, He remembers the sounds of horses running across a filed, Lydia's voice saying his name. He looks up looking around him, he's in a hall way. Lockers with a weird dark tone to the room, he has to say he's been in more scarier places, like trapped in his own mind. . . Under a giant tree root that was used for human sacrifices that gave it power. Derek’s burnt down house, he's sorry but that place made him feel uncomfortable. This place just felt depressing, cries from confused people can be heard echoing around the walls, trash scattered around the floor.

He finds his strength and stands on his feet looking out into the pitch black hallway that stairs before him, He looks around and sighs looking back at the same view on the other side, he takes a deep breath and slowly makes his way into the darkness not knowing what to expect. Voices get louder and his breathing picks up, he cant see but he can feel, so he feels his way, his palm running over tile and brick. Until finally there’s a door with light coming from the glass windows and the crack on the bottom of the floor. 

Two things can be behind that door, People just like him confused and scared, Death awaiting him, or a trap waiting to get him. Make that three. All he knows is he has to go through the door and fight what ever comes his way because there is no way in hell he's going to let himself be erased from reality, he wont let that be the way he goes. So he will fight till the end even if it means he will die trying to get back to them. . To her.


End file.
